


Cleansed in Water

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [628]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meditation, Post-Series, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: For a few minutes, she just lets the world fall away, and remembers the holy connection she has with water.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 December 2016  
> Word Count: 238  
> Prompt: intuition  
> Summary: For a few minutes, she just lets the world fall away, and remembers the holy connection she has with water.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately two months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Unfinished Business  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The idea of this particular fic is my way of letting Sr. Greta find ways that she can return to her faith while still dealing with everything going on in the aftermath of Damien becoming the Antichrist. This was supposed to also include Vassago, but I couldn't get it to work right, so I decided against using her.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The water in the pond is colder than she prefers, but not as cold as it could be. She settles on the small ledge that was built in with what looks to be paving stones. Clad in only the modest bathing suit Ann bought at her request, she lets herself acclimate to the water for a moment before she just leans forward to fall below the surface. The shock to her system is bracing, and she lets out a startled laugh as her head breaks the surface again.

As much as the warmer water of her sponge bath by her tent yesterday was lovely, keeping it hot enough for comfort is more work than she needs. She flips onto her back to float for a bit, closing her eyes against the early morning sunshine. For a few minutes, she just lets the world fall away, and remembers the holy connection she has with water.

Her growling stomach brings her back to the present, and she makes her way back to the ledge at the edge of the pond. Easing up onto the sun-warmed stone, she reaches for her biodegradable shampoo to wash with. Once lathered up as much as she can, she drops back into the water to rinse off. She doesn't want to leave the serenity of floating in the pond, but she needs to eat and get back to the purpose of her time in solitude.


End file.
